Hunted
by Minatu-Corneille
Summary: Love can be found in the strangest of places. This held true for Isaac, at least.


**Ohohohohohoho. This took a month to write because I got sidetracked by the fun of writing drabbles. . . **

_**Disclaimer -**_** I don't actually own TW.**

**onwards.**

* * *

Scott never really liked dark, stormy nights. They always put him on edge. He never really understood much of why until the night he peered through his cracked door and saw some sinister looking figure in the middle of his kitchen. His gut-reaction was to run for his life, and run he did. Scott didn't even stop to grab a single thing. He felt threatened and was after insuring his own livelihood. He couldn't do anything about his mom or dad without ending up killed.

It was cold. Scott hated rain for a thousand and one reasons and there was no way he would change his mind about it at this point as wet and tired and entirely frozen he was, it was impossible.

"Hello, _Scott_. . . where did you think you were getting off to?"

.

Isaac Lahey, by all appearances, was a regular office worker. It was all part of the company's covert sense of operating. They were concerned mostly with upsetting the general public with things they were, quite frankly, better off not knowing about. So a short patrol before heading home for some well-deserved sleep was not uncommon for Isaac.

However, having mishaps actually occurring on the route of his patrol was extremely rare, but not entirely unlikely. Most of these . . . _horrendous_ beings were hopefully smart enough to at least hide from him. Isaac hated the sound of a struggle anyway. It had a tendency to ruin his whole night.

". . . come on-!" was all Isaac needed for him to pull his specially-made gun out of its holster and to allow his feet to carry him into what would surely turn into a hostage situation. Nothing he hadn't faced before, but when the creature held a child in its clutches the story was always very different. It almost always, without fail, froze Isaac in his tracks for a moment before he was able to proceed responsibly.

It was just seconds for Isaac. He steadied his breath, moved his body to an optimal position before firing three rounds into the monster that fell howling wildly into the night sky, dropping its prey. Isaac moved, checking the teenage-looking kid's vitals and then proceeding to carry him to his small house. He didn't look like the type to take hospital environments well. Isaac was sure to find out in the morning.

.

Isaac woke up around four in the morning to the sound of screaming. He knew that his house guest wasn't in any immediate danger since his house was lined with mountain ash and salt. Isaac pulled on the first pair of shorts he found and walked down the hall into an almost entirely empty room. The only piece of furniture was the bed Scott was currently screaming in. Isaac sighed, using his foot to jostle Scott into wakefulness.

Scott lurched forward into a sitting position, panting. His eyes were wide and feral, but for some reason, seeing Isaac calmed him down, "Where am I?" Isaac crossed his arms over his chest.

"At my house. You were attacked," Isaac responded carefully. He didn't have time to deal with an alarmed kid.

"Who are you?" Scott asked. Isaac's frown deepened.

"Isaac," he said simply before returning with a question of his own, "Now what was a kid like you doing outside at that time of night? You looking to be killed?"

"Uh. . . well, um, this is going to sound crazy, but. . ." Scott began, scrubbing his hair with one hand. Isaac raised an eyebrow but waited on Scott's answer. Scott was struggling for words until he finally said, "There was a monster. . . In my house." Isaac blinked several times taking in this information.

"Oh. . . kay," Isaac responded slowly. He let his arms drop to his sides, deciding he ought to have Scott explain what this "monster" looked like before writing it off as the kid's mind overheating from all that school work he probably had to deal with, "What did this 'monster' look like?" He narrowed his eyes at Scott as Scott's eyes started to dart around.

"It. . . It was huge and kind of _hairy_ looking with these red eyes," Scott said seriously, "But I don't remember much more than that because I kind of just ran after that." It was the same creature that had attacked Scott in the alley. A werewolf.

"Well, I managed to scare it off, but I'm not sure if it'll come back for you or not. . ." Isaac wasn't one to lie. He would explain the situation to Scott. It was quite possible that the werewolf wanted to turn him, and that was quite troublesome as he would have to protect Scott from that. It _was_ his job.

"You mean it's the same thing that attacked me?" Scott gasped in a frightened voice.

"Probably. . . Though it could have also been a small group, depending on whether or not you were lunch or a recruit. . ." Isaac pondered aloud. Scott looked horrified. Isaac looked at his innocent face and felt something in his chest tighten.

"Hey, I'll protect you," Isaac promised. Scott looked so hopeful, and perhaps it was a mistake on Isaac's part because in that moment he knew he could never break that promise. It was as if the entire Earth's motion shifted in that moment. Everything was suddenly very, very different, but Isaac managed to smile weakly and pat Scott on the head.

_****__**-**_One Week Later-

"Someone looks like a wreck. What happened to you?" Lydia asked, primly. A fiery lock of hair pushed behind her ear. She looked down at Isaac expectantly. Isaac sighed, running a hand through his curls.

"I got a dog," Isaac answered simply, leaning into his hand and looking up at Lydia with tired eyes.

"A dog? How interesting," she responded then motioned to someone. Allison walked over with a stack of papers, looking a little irritated. She didn't seem to have had any coffee yet that morning, which also meant that Lydia had probably had a late night because she always made sure Allison had her coffee otherwise. Isaac was very _lucky_.

Lydia plucked a few papers out of the stack swiftly then pecked Allison on the cheek, whispering something to her. Allison smiled brightly in response and hurried off. Then Lydia held the papers toward Isaac with a raised eyebrow, "Then what are these? For your _dog_?" Isaac rubbed his temples.

"I'm being thorough," he responded stiffly.

"Uh-huh," Lydia hummed, turning the papers toward herself and looking over them, "You're really too young for this."

"And too mean," Stiles piped up suddenly, and Isaac almost punched him in the face. The IT kid was a pain in the ass.

"I promised him," Isaac said, then Lydia's face crumpled into a sad one, and she patted him on the shoulder gently.

"Fine, but no more stray dogs for you, okay?" Lydia responded without waiting around for an answer. Isaac looked over the papers she left. He looked over the name on the paper with a slight smile. _Scott Lahey_.

.

"You're back!" Scott said with a grin, hugging Isaac tightly. Isaac stood stiffly in the embrace.

"Yeah," Isaac replied. It had been a week since he had rescued Scott in the alleyway, but he was far from used to the excited greeting he was beginning to receive when he returned home, "Here." Scott looked at the proffered package curiously.

"What is it?"

"Your uniform. You still have to go to school, you know," Isaac responded. Scott pouted slightly with a mutter of "don't wanna".

"Too bad," Isaac said, "And you're Scott Lahey, my younger brother from Beacon Hills." Scott stared at Isaac widely.

"But we're not-"

"It's for your safety. You can't be Scott McCall if what that werewolf wants is to recruit you. Then he'll know everything about you, right down to your scent," Isaac responded seriously, "And carry this everywhere with you. It will distort your scent." Scott held the pendant in his hand, rolling it around.

"Okay," he said after a moment, still staring at the pendant, "Sorry." Isaac sighed, reaching out and ruffling Scott's hair before walking down the hall.

.

Scott wasn't excited about starting at a new school, especially one that had a uniform with polo shirts and khakis as its uniform. He looked awkward in them, but at least he could wear a hoodie over the bright blue atrocity. Private schools were a headache. At least at a public school he could wear whatever he wanted. . . though this was a precaution that insured no one would know who he was, and no one he used to know would admit to knowing him.

Luckily for him, there was still lacrosse. Yay, lacrosse, his only saving grace in a school chock full of kids with more money than they would ever know what to do with and snide remarks at every corner. If he ever thought public school was rough. . .

The clocks on the walls became his best friends, and that final bell was like angels singing. He practically dashed off campus at the speed of light. Isaac was there when he got home.

"How was school?" Isaac asked, looking mildly curious. Scott sighed loudly, falling face-first into the couch, and he heard Isaac laugh for the first time.

"I figured," Isaac said, turning on the TV and lifting Scott's legs to sit on the couch. Scott didn't move as the news played loudly while Isaac flipped through a newspaper. Scott was surprised when he heard Isaac hum softly.

"Why do you always read the news?" Scott asked suddenly, sitting up. Isaac removed his eyes from the paper to look at Scott.

"It's good to know about the world around you," Isaac responded stoically. Scott prodded at Isaac with his feet with a pout.

"But you always do it when you're with _me_," Scott complained, his brown eyes turning on to its infamous puppy-dog look. Isaac raised a single brow.

"And?" he encouraged Scott to continue, but Scott looked away, suddenly growing shy. Isaac shook his head, returning his attention to the paper.

_****__**-**_Three Weeks Later_**-**_

"So, how's your dog?" Allison asked, leaning back in her chair. Lydia was out of town for the weekend on an important trip to check on Beacon Hills. She was most likely wrangling the imp that had been reported in the area and also mentioning the werewolf pack to Deaton. He probably knew something about it, also whether or not Scott would make a viable recruit.

"Mopey," Isaac responded simply.

"He hates the school, doesn't he?" Allison questioned with a reminiscing grin. Isaac glanced up from his paperwork for a moment.

"Mostly," he answered vaguely.

"Oh? Then he's found something he likes about it? A girl maybe?" Allison pried, "He is pretty good looking, I wouldn't be surprised."

"I don't know," Stiles commented, "He looks like he could go both ways." Isaac growled lowly, and Allison laughed.

"Looks like Isaac doesn't like that thought!"

"More like he doesn't like the thought of his charge being in a relationship," Stiles muttered. Allison giggled jovially at that. She whispered something back to Stiles, who nodded, grinning. Isaac figured they were plotting something troublesome. He'd figure out what it was eventually, though he didn't really want to.

.

"I'm home," Isaac announced sleepily. It was late, and Scott was probably asleep, but he still said it. He walked into the living room to find Scott passed out on the couch. Isaac sighed softly, putting his keys down on the table and moving toward Scott. He picked Scott up in his arms and walked him to his room and tucked him in.

". . .Isaac," Scott muttered softly. Isaac ignored this as Scott was obviously still asleep and walked out.

Isaac walked back to the living room, picking a few things off the floor before settling on the couch with his usual newspaper. An article caught his attention.

**16 YEAR OLD JOHN DOE FOUND TWO DAYS AGO**

Isaac stared at the title for a long time. Then he stood, quickly making his way back to the guest room and double checking to make sure Scott was okay. He stared at the quietly sleeping boy for a long time. The werewolves had attacked another person in his age group, probably looking for him.

"Isaac?" Scott murmured suddenly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Isaac remained in the doorway, watching Scott quietly.

"When did you get home?" Scott yawned tiredly. Isaac took an uneasy step forward.

"Don't worry about. Just get some rest," he replied, stepping backwards into the hall and hurrying away. Isaac had changed his mind about approaching Scott. Scott didn't call after him, much to Isaac's relief.

Isaac pulled a large box out from under the couch, and assembled his glock 17 quickly. He felt like hunting down some werewolves. He left the house, but not without taking several precautions to insure Scott's safety while he was gone. Then he headed out into the night.

.

Isaac had never expected a human would break into his house that night. He had managed to kill only two stray werewolves, and he was horrified by what he returned to. The house was a mess, and Scott was gone. Isaac punched a hole in his wall when he made sure that Scott was really gone and not just hiding in one of the safe rooms Isaac had told him to hide in whenever something happened.

Isaac barely managed to call Allison before he was already dashing out again to look for Scott.

"Isaac? What's going on?" Allison sounded groggy but ready to move into action if necessary.

"Scott," Isaac panted, running around another corner and assessing it quickly, "He's gone. Someone broke in, and he's gone." Isaac quickly explained, his feet pushing him into a sprint down the sidewalk.

"Alright," Allison muttered, hanging up. Isaac figured Allison would inform other people so that he could focus on finding Scott.

Around four, Isaac was beginning to think he wouldn't find Scott. That the werewolves had gotten him, and he was dead or dying because Isaac had left him all alone. Isaac wiped at his eyes quickly.

"Scott!" he yelled again because he couldn't help but hope that he could still find him. He pushed himself into a run again, turning the thousandth corner that night when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Isaac answered quickly.

"Isaac?" a frightened voice asked from the other side.

"Scott!" Isaac gasped, happiness filling his voice, "Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can." A sigh of relief slipped from the other end of the line.

"On the intersection of-"

"Scott!" Isaac gasped. Then something ran straight into him. Isaac was so surprised his phone fell out of his hand. It was Scott who was holding onto him.

"You already found me," Scott mumbled into Isaac's coat. Isaac breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing slow circles on Scott's back as Scott sniffled into his chest. Isaac pressed a kiss into Scott's hair.

"Good thing," Isaac responded gently. Scott's arms tightened around Isaac's middle.

"The guy who broke in. . . I think he was there for me," Scott whispered, "He kept saying 'McCall' over and over again." Isaac pulled out of Scott's tight hold, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"No one is-" Isaac stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Scott's eyes had turned a bright gold colour. Isaac's words were lost in the wind. He swallowed slightly.

"Scott. . ." Isaac said slowly, and Scott looked confused by Isaac's troubled expression. Isaac tightened his grip on Scott's shoulder then bent to pick his phone up. He led Scott back home without a word. He called Allison and let her know that Scott was fine. Scott stood closer than usual to Isaac the entire way.

* * *

Isaac moved himself and Scott into a new place. He had also decided to keep the fact that Scott was a werewolf a secret. As far as Isaac could tell, Scott was a half-breed, which meant he could eat human food as opposed to actual humans. It meant he was harmless, but Isaac knew the bureau wouldn't see it that way. Isaac had to protect Scott. He had promised to.

Isaac ran a hand through Scott's unruly hair, "You probably should quit the lacrosse team." Scott jumped, looking up at Isaac with wide eyes. He had even stopped munching on his cereal to give Isaac that betrayed look.

"Why?"

"Because it makes you a little more. . . remarkable," Isaac lied. It was better that Scott didn't know about his species as well. It was no wonder the werewolves were after him, he could even pass over mountain ash.

"It's because of the break-in?" Scott asked. Isaac smiled.

"Yeah, good man," he said, tugging at one of Scott's wayward strands. Scott smiled slightly with a quick nod. The strand escaped Isaac's fingers.

"Okay," Scott acquiesced after a long moment, but not without looking forlorn. Isaac gave him a sympathising expression, and then Scott was off to school. It wasn't long before Isaac left as well.

.

"I swear, you need some fieldwork," Allison said suddenly to Isaac, eyeing the stack of paper on his desk.

"I've had enough fieldwork for a lifetime. I'd rather be at home with Scott," Isaac responded. Allison smiled slightly.

"I didn't know you had a thing for teenagers," Stiles spoke up. Isaac could practically hear the idiots grin. Isaac stood, staring down at Stiles with a piercing glare. Allison sighed.

"Well, he'll be eighteen in a month," she mentioned boredly. Isaac sat, but didn't forget to kick Stiles's seat out from under him. Allison laughed loudly at that, and Isaac returned to his work.

.

"Scott?" Isaac called as he walked into the apartment, "You home?" Scott peered out from around a corner and looked sullen. Isaac sighed, "I know, but it's a good thing, Scotty. Believe me." Isaac reached to ruffle Scott's hair, but he ducked away, rocketing off to his room. Isaac felt a little hurt by Scott's response and stood for a short while staring at his hand.

Isaac walked toward Scott's room, knocking lightly on the door, "Scott. . ." Isaac didn't actually have much of a plan as to what he was going to say. Really, he hadn't thought much further than this point. Isaac opened the door slowly to find Scott laying face-down in his pillow. Isaac walked over, and sat next to Scott.

"I know you're probably angry because was the only fun thing about that school, but. . ." Isaac paused, thinking about what he was going to say next.

"Everyone on the team hates me. I was one of the best players, Isaac," Scott said, turning his head. Isaac looked down at him with a slight frown on his face.

"Why didn't you ever invite me to a game then?" Isaac asked suddenly, feeling a bit hurt because of his exclusion from this. Scott blushed suddenly.

"I didn't think you want to go," he mumbled, feeling a bit of guilt because he had never thought to. Isaac sighed.

"Well, it's too late for that now," he said albeit a little regretfully.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Scott replied, rolling back into his pillow. Isaac slowly lay down next to Scott, hoping that it wouldn't bother him. He was reassured by Scott leaning toward him.

"Okay," Isaac said, staring at the ceiling for a little while before a thought suddenly struck him, and it was silly because Scott wasn't a child, but Isaac still felt like it was a good idea.

"Have you ever heard of the man who could feel the world turning?" he whispered. Scott turned to look at Isaac incredulously, but still answered with a little confusion, "No?"

"Because he could feel it moving, he was always dizzy and confused," Isaac continued softly, "Until one day, on this tall hill, he met a girl on a swing who made him feel less confused and not a bit dizzy." Scott turned completely toward Isaac, still looking confused, but also a bit interested.

"He talked to her for many days, until one day, she was gone," Isaac looked at Scott out of the corner of his eye, "So he sat on the swing and waited for her. Every day he climbed the tall hill with the ground wiggling beneath his feet until the day he could no longer climb the hill." Scott furrowed his eyebrows with an unhappy expression on his face.

"What happened after that?" Scott asked. Isaac smiled slightly.

"He went home and kissed the urn on his fireplace, which sat by pictures of the girl and him, along with a few of their children," Isaac answered quietly, "It was their tradition to walk up to the swing on the hill every once and a while, and after she was gone, he went every day to sit there and think of her."

"That's really sad," Scott replied, looking displeased with the story. Isaac shook his head.

"I think it was happy," Isaac responded, "He spent the rest of her life with her and the rest of his own dedicated to her." Scott hummed in understanding, pressing his nose into Isaac's shoulder.

"I really like you, Isaac," Scott whispered suddenly. Isaac turned to Scott with a smile.

"I sure hope so," he replied. Scott sighed softly.

"Not what I meant," he muttered, but Isaac chose to ignore it. Scott was disappointed by this, but at least Isaac didn't leave.

.

"Scott," Isaac said, pulling free from Scott's arms, "Time to get up." Isaac pulled Scott out of his bed, allowing him to fall to the floor with a _thud_. Then Isaac walked out of Scott's room as Scott let out a loud groan. Isaac wandered into his own room for a long shower. He felt surprisingly refreshed after sleeping in a tangle with Scott, but he refused to dwell on it.

Scott, however, lingered on this thought, taking liberties with hugging Isaac multiple times in the same morning. Isaac was beginning to think he had made a mistake, but at the same time, Isaac thought it was a little cute because Scott was really like a puppy.

.

"You've hidden him from us for long enough, Isaac," Lydia said with her hands on her hips. Isaac swiveled around to meet Lydia's eyes.

"So you really want to meet him that bad?" Isaac responded with a raised eyebrow, "Allison already has, by the way." Lydia frowned slightly.

"Just because Allison and I are married does not mean we are one entity," Lydia replied. Isaac gave Lydia a disbelieving look.

"Are you sure?" Lydia huffed.

"Yes!" she said with a note of frustration to her voice. Isaac smiled slightly.

"Fine," he agreed, waving her off. Lydia grinned widely.

"Great!" she responded, "We'll be over for his birthday." She waltzed away before Isaac had a chance to protest. Scott had told Isaac that he wanted to celebrate his eighteenth birthday at home and never mentioned friends, so Isaac wasn't sure if he'd appreciate Isaac's friends crashing it.

Isaac also got off of work earlier than usual, so he went to pick Scott up. He figured he could mention Lydia's insidious plans then. Isaac drove up in front of the school a little early, but there was already a huge line of vehicles. It took a while to even catch Scott's attention.

"Isaac?" Scott looked at him in confusion before getting in the car, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"No, I finished up early. Besides, I have something to talk to you about," Isaac replied. Scott looked at Isaac questioningly. Isaac smiled slightly, "It's not bad. Lydia, Allison's wife, invited herself and Allison over on your birthday."

"Are they aware it's my birthday?" Scott asked with a sigh. He didn't seem too disturbed by this news, so Isaac counted himself lucky because then he might have a very upset Scott on his hands.

"Yes," Isaac nodded, "They'll probably bring you something." Scott nodded in understanding.

"Okay." Isaac smiled at Scott, reaching over and patting his knee.

"Good then."

.

"Happy birthday, Scotty," Isaac grinned, holding a gaudily wrapped gift box in his hands. The wrapping job was messy. Scott rubbed his eyes, staring at Isaac tiredly.

"What time is it?" Scott croaked. Isaac sighed, glancing at his watch.

"Twelve fifteen now. . . you're a little difficult to wake up," Isaac answered, holding the box closer toward Scott.

"Too early," Scott muttered, pulling his blankets over his head. Isaac nudged him with the box. Scott groaned, trying to push Isaac away, but was already beginning to smile.

"Come on," Isaac insisted, and Scott finally grabbed the box, unwrapping it.

"You got me a box?" Scott teased. Isaac pushed his shoulder lightly, sitting next to him.

"Open it," Isaac said. Scott slowly ripped the tape off of the box and opening it to find nothing in the box. Scott looked at Isaac in disappointed shock.

"What." Isaac laughed.

"You told me you wanted a box," he replied. Scott didn't say anything as he turned the box upside down and shook it to make sure it was really empty.

"It was a joke!" Scott claimed.

"I know," Isaac responded, whipping out a small, professionally wrapped box that even had a bow on top, "This is your real gift." Then Isaac moved his hand out of Scott's reach, "But you don't get it until tonight." Scott pouted.

"That's no fair," he frowned, turning on his puppy-dog eyes. Isaac shook his head.

"Too bad," he replied, ruffling Scott's hair and walking out of the room.

.

Lydia and Allison invaded around six with a surprising number of bags and glittering boxes. Lydia immediately folded Scott into a hug, and Scott didn't protest but looked largely uncomfortable.

"Happy birthday, Scott," Allison congratulated him with a kind smile. Scott nodded with a shy smile.

"Thank you," he replied, glancing over at Isaac. Isaac slung an arm over Scott's shoulders in attempt to comfort him.

"Don't forget to vote for me when I run for president," Lydia winked, and Scott looked surprised. Isaac sighed.

"You're more likely to be the CEO of the corporation," he said drily. Lydia wagged her finger in Isaac's face.

"You just don't believe," she said with a slight pout. They all slowly settled down, and Scott watched them banter for a while, and a few times Lydia leaned too close to Isaac, causing Scott's blood to boil a little more each time.

Eventually, Allison and Lydia left, leaving Isaac and Scott alone once more. Scott stared at his guardian when he thought Isaac wasn't looking.

With an innocent, puppy-like expression, Scott spoke, "I love you, Isaac." Isaac turned to Scott with a surprised expression that melted into a small smile.

"I love you too, Scotty," Isaac replied, scratching the back of his head with one hand. Scott frowned slightly, finding that his tactics had again failed.

"I don't think you understand. . ." he muttered lowly. Isaac sighed softly to himself. Then he stepped over to Scott and pressed a kiss to Scott's forehead, "Get some sleep." Scott continued to frown with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"_Isaac_," Scott said with a irritable lilt to his voice. Isaac turned back to look at Scott, waiting for him to continue.

"I love you," Scott repeated with a serious expression. Isaac furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know," Isaac replied softly. Scott shook his head, running his hands over his face.

"You're not understanding," he insisted in a louder voice, sounding frustrated. Isaac leaned on the door frame.

"Then explain what I'm not understanding," Isaac responded. Scott spiked his hair more with his fingers quickly.

"I. . ." Scott choked on his words, furrowing his eyebrows in thought, "I want you to kiss me and stuff." He was bright red, looking everywhere but at Isaac.

"Scott. . ." There was a long pause, and Scott made a terribly hopeful expression. Isaac could barely meet his eyes. He had never considered Scott in that way, but Scott _was_ attractive. . . He couldn't deny that. Isaac rustled his curls as he thought over his answer carefully.

"I don't know what to say, Scotty," Isaac said softly. The hopeful look in Scott's eyes shattered. Scott swallowed painfully.

"Oh. . . okay," Scott whispered. Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to.

"I-I'm sorry," Scott stuttered. His eyes were dodgy, looking for an escape route. Isaac ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"No, Scott," Isaac responded quickly. He held a hand out to Scott, "Just. . . Don't- don't move." Isaac disappeared for a minute before returning to the kitchen. He held the tiny box out toward Scott silently.

"I promised to protect you," Isaac began, "And if that meant just as much to you as it did to me. . . then you know that I'll never let anything happen to you. I just never thought. . ." Isaac pulled at his hair lightly. Scott shot Isaac a confused expression, but unwrapped the gift quickly. A small stainless steel necklace was in the box.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked suddenly, pointing toward the inscription. Isaac glanced at where Scott was pointing.

"It should help with suppressing your other half," he replied. Scott stared at the necklace for a moment before donning it with a brilliant smile.

"I love it," he said. Isaac smiled back, wrapping Scott in his arms. Isaac pulled back slightly, searching Scott's dark brown eyes. He pulled away then, patting Scott on the head lightly and leaving. Isaac had a bright red blush on his cheeks that he carefully hid from Scott.

.

"IIIIIIIIIISAAC!" Stiles shouted, waving his arms wildly in front of Isaac's face, "Man, you're really out of it today. Something to do with that Scott-boy?" Isaac glared at Stiles quickly. Stiles grinned shrugging.

"What? He's old enough to join the company if he wants," he added noncommittally. Isaac's frown deepened.

"Never," Isaac responded firmly. Stiles laughed loudly.

"Isaac loves that kid," he muttered to himself. Lydia leered at Stiles.

"So you see it too?"

_****__**-**_A Few Days Later_**-**_

Isaac lounged on the couch with Scott curled up next to him. They were watching some movie that Scott had been interested in, but with all the plot holes Isaac didn't know how anyone could even enjoy it. This opinion was almost immediately altered when Isaac looked at Scott who was positively enraptured by the whole thing. Watching Scott was much more interesting than watching the movie anyway. The expressions that crossed Scott's face were simply too great for words.

Without even thinking about it, Isaac leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss into Scott's hair. Scott immediately turned to face Isaac and very suddenly, their faces were mere inches apart. The emotion that suddenly passed over Isaac made him freeze in place as Scott began to search his eyes for some sort of "go ahead" signal that he seemed to find.

Then Scott pushed upward to press his lips to Isaac. A soft melody played on the television whispering lyrics "_Oh, my darling, so delicately intertwined / I'll ease your pain 'cause you've eased mine / All my heart is tangled all around you_". Isaac wound his arms around Scott, suddenly caught up in the moment as opposed to acting as the responsible adult he felt he should. When Isaac finally managed to pull away, Scott nestled himself against Isaac's chest with a happy hum.

In that moment, Isaac discovered Scott had won Isaac's heart over a long time ago, which explained the looks Lydia was beginning to love giving him. The knowing sort. Isaac lived for keeping the half-werewolf safe within the sanctuary of his home. It was dangerous enough to be in a relationship with his supposed relative, but that was a secret all involve and who were aware would be rather good about keeping a secret.

However, the biggest secret of all that could never be leaked by himself or Scott was the fact that Scott was one of the mythed half-werewolves. No one in the company could ever discover this. It was there job to fight these inhuman creatures, _kill_ them. Scott was one of those "creatures", and Isaac would never kill him. No, Isaac would protect him at all costs.

It was best that they kept it a secret. . . but Isaac was beginning to believe that the two of them would be alright in this new home. It was a little brighter and a lot cleaner. They had less stuff, so everything had more sentiment. It was nice. Isaac was a lot happier, and sure, full moons were rough for the both of them, but Scott never changed like the other werewolves did. Scott was learning to control it. He was managing to keep his mind, and the excuse about Isaac's tarantula getting out of her cage was beginning to frighten the ladies who lived nearby.

So Isaac was beginning to believe that it was all going to be okay. He could have Scott and his job. Though college was probably going to pose a bit of problem, but they would handle it when it came to that. Scott still had the rest of his twelfth grade year to struggle through first. So Isaac let Scott steal kisses when he wanted to, and Scott would take care of the trash and clean sometimes.

It was nice. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Thoughts are good. I would love it even more if you shared them with me! :)**

**~Minatu the Crow**


End file.
